crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pura
Pura is a tiger cub who was first introduced in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. In the Asian levels, Coco Bandicoot can ride him like Crash rides Polar in Crash Bandicoot 2. He helped Coco during her fight against N.Gin, making her spaceship more powerful as well. History Crash Bandicoot: Warped Pura was first found in two various levels of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Coco rides him through levels back when the Great Wall of China was being built. He then helps in the battle against N.Gin on the moon, backing up Coco and making Coco's ship more powerful. He can also be seen in the ending inside Crash's house with Coco. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, Pura is seen resting with Coco, when Nitros Oxide came to Earth. Pura's grey-purple coloured kart has one of the best turning abilities, and is classed as beginner in the difficulty mode. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Pura made a small cameo in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. He is seen building a sandcastle while Aku-Aku was resting. He is seen at the bandicoots' house in the end. Crash Nitro Kart Pura would later be a racer in Crash Nitro Kart. But, N. Trance kidnapped and brainwashed him along with Polar and Dingodile. Pura can be unlocked as a playable character. In order to unlock him, the player needs to perform 50 turbo boosts in adventure mode with Team Bandicoot. In the GBA version, he is replaced with Spyro . He is a turn like Polar N.gin Zam and Coco Crash Boom Bang Pura's made an appearance in Crash Boom Bang. In the game he is now an anthropomorphic animal, and wears pants similar to Crash along with Polar. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Pura made his latest appearance in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, where he is a playable character. Trivia *Pura was originally intended to be a panda bear in Crash 3, but he was too similar to Polar who is a polar bear, so Pura instead became a tiger. *In CTR, if the player selects an unlockable character in arcade mode, Pura gets taken out of the race (whilst all other characters race). * Pura has a voice box in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. * Pura's name may come from the word "pura", meaning temple in Indonesian. * Pura has been mistaken as a female due to his name. However, in the CTR instruction book, it says "his car", revealing that Pura is male. * Pura originally had green eyes. However, in Crash Boom Bang, his eyes were changed from green to blue. * Pura has a purple kart in European version of CTR and indigo in American version. * Even though Pura is a tiger, he meows and makes noises like a cat just like Polar barks like a dog. Gallery chpuracbb.png Chpurawoc.jpg Chpura.gif 276419_154585307950805_1161839097_n.jpg Cnnkpura.png Tiger-color.jpg Untitled.JPG|Early concept art of Pura and Coco. Puracbnk2.png Category:Characters Category:Team Trance Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Playable Characters Category:Mounts Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters